1. Field
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication and, in particular, relates to refining estimation of received symbols.
2. Background
In many communication systems utilizing GSM, GPRS, EDGE or the like, a receiver's ability to properly decode a received signal depends upon the receiver's ability to accurately estimate symbols in the received signal. As wireless communications become ever more prevalent, however, increasing amounts of interference and complexity of implementation for symbol estimation can negatively impact a receiver's ability to make such symbol estimation.